Mi hijo
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Porque al final a pesar de su diferencia de caracter entre los 2 nunca habra duda de que soy tu padre y tu... Mi hijo. One-shot n.n


Hola hola gentesita de FF en este momento son las 2:16 a.m. Y me nacio la necesidad de escribir un ulquihime(no pregunten por que solo nacio y ya xD) y pues aqui se los dejo.

Ya casi esta terminado el siguiente capitulo de "Una noche en el colegio" asi que pronto lo subiro con la continuacion de "el regalo perfecto"(Minakushi)

Gracias por sus reviews n.n

Mena A'Sakura: pensare lo de seguir con el one-shot n.n me gusta la idea de seguir pero ahora no puedo hasta acabar con el de SNK n.n pero prometo tratar de continuarlo c:

En fin, no los hare esperar mas asi que aqui les dejo este pequeño escrito.

¡Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de tite kubo n.n

Advertencia: AU y una pisca de occ

Mi hijo...

Y ahi estaba el serio hombre de ojos esmeralda. Estaba parado en la entrada de la escuela mirando al horizonte, parecia no tener expresion alguna. Era la primera vez que iba por su querido hijo al kinder ya que a su atareada madre se le complico ese dia ir por su pequeño retoño asi que esta vez le toco a el. En sus adentros maldecia tener que trabajar en casa diseñando, no le gustaba ir a lugares concurridos y ahora ahi estaba esperando que si hijo saliera par poder irse de ahi. Las señoras comenzaban a llegar para recoger a sus hijos, el pelinegro solo solto un suspiro, para el llegar a esas horas era imperdonable, la puntualidad era algo que el tomaba muy en serio."mujeres ineptas" penso al verlas a todas apuradas en la puerta de la escuela.

El timbre sono y las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a los padres de los niños. El hombre serio entro y se sento en una pequeña banca al lado de una jardinera. Decidio esperar ahi a su pequeño niño.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando lo vio acercarse junto con una niña pelinaranja de ojos negros y cabello corto.

-mira Rin-chan ahi esta mi papá- escucho la voz de su hijo y una inesperada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Antes de poder acercarse al niño escucho una voz conocida.

-¡Rin! Aqui estamos-

-¡Mamii!- la pequeña paso a su lado corriendo. El moreno resivio a su pequeño y despues miro hacia un costado.

-¿U-ulquiorra?- escucho

-Rukia- la llamo, era nada mas y nada menos que la mejor amiga de su mujer, nunca penso que su hijo y la hija de ella estuvieran juntos en la misma escuela. Antes de poder hablar una voz adicional se les unio.

-Hey, Rukia, ya estacione el au...¿Ulquiorra?- "¿ahora ese tipo?" penso el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-llamo al visitante con voz irritada

-¿Que haces aqui?- el chico hablo mientras cargaba a su hija.

-vine por mi hijo- acaricio la cabeza del pequeño niño que ahi se encontraba.

-debi saberlo-se emociono la morena-se parece tanto a ti-sonrio-ese cabello negro y esos ojos verdes tenian que se tuyos- dicho eso solto una risita haciendo que el niño sonriera.

-papi ¿conoces al papá de Haru-chan?-la pequeña pelirroja le hablo a su padre.

-si pequeña, el y yo eramos rivales en la preparatoria-sonrio

-¿Y Orihime?- pregunto la morena, ahora se preguntaba como era que no sabia que ellos dos tenian un hijo que asistia a la misma escuela que su hija y que jamas se habian topado ahi.

-esta trabajando hasta tarde hoy- el de ojos esmeralda hablo.

-¿Y por que no la habiamos visto por aqui?- volvio a preguntar.

-porque son demasiado inpuntuales y ella siempre llega temprano- hablo directamente haciendo reir a los 2 niños

-cierto, papá siempre llega tarde- la pequeña niña hablo acusadora aun en brazos de su padre haciendolo irritar.

-claro que no- Ichigo se defendio ruborizado.

-nos vamos- Ulquiorra extendio la mano a su hijo y este la tomo, no queria seguir escuchando discusiones que a le no lo importaban.

-adios Haru-chan- la pequeña se despidio de su amigo antes de seguir la discusion con su padre.

-¡Adios Rin-chan!- el niño se despidio con una amplia sonrisa y agitando su mano. Padre e hijo se alejaron dejando a la singular familia en el lugar. "ese niño saco el caracter de si madre" penso Rukia al ver partir de la escuela a los 2 schiffer.

Ya en la salida, Ulquiorra caminaba junto a su hijo en silencio.

-¡mamiiii!- derrepente el niño se solto y corrio con su madre que venia algo apresurada. Al ver al niño le extendio los brazos y lo abrazo.

-¿Como esta mi pequeño Haru?-el pequeño sonrio.

-bien, mi papá vino por mi- la mujer miro al hombre frente a ellos y sonrio.

-¿Que haces aqui mujer?- pregunto mientras ella y Haru se acercaban.

-queria alcanzarlos a los dos, sali mas temprano de loq eu pense- se acerco y le dio un tierno y corto beso despues se separo.

-entonces vamonos, nos alcanzaste- otra vez sonrio inconciente.

La familia se fue caminando tomados de las manos, Haru en medio de sus padres y platicandoles su interesante dia en el kinder. Orihime reia con las ocurrencias de su hijo mientras Ulquiorra solo escuchaba atento y serio hasta que algo hizo que otra sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-y entonces Kana-chan me exigio que le diera mi crayon verde pero yo le dije "veo irrelevante lo que tu dices, niña"-una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Ulquiorra y una risita salio de los de Orihime, luego se miraron.

-definitivamente es tu hijo- rio de nuevo la pelinaranja.

-si, es mi hijo- sonrio el moreno siguiendo con su camino al lado de su linda familia.

.

.

.

.

¡Listo! Mi sed de ulquihime a sido saciada con gran exito y en solo 45 minutos XD

Por favor dejen reviews con opiniones queridos lectores se los agradeceri muchisimo c:

Como la dije, las continuaciones de mis otros fics las subire prento, asi que no desesperen n.n

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato de madrugada xD

Sin mas que decir me retiro.

See ya!


End file.
